Todo Fue Por Actuación
by Ford Anglia 2000
Summary: Ron y Hermione finjen que son novios y algo muy importante entre ellos se desata de todo esto
1. Capítulo 1

Todo fue por actuación  
  
Capitulo 1: Era un día normal en Hogwarts (N/A: bueno. de hecho creo que ningún día es normal ahí pero. bueno tengan imaginación.) Todos se encontraban en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno. Todos excepto Hermione. Harry y Ron la estaban esperando para ir a desayunar, pero ella bajo y les dijo que se adelantaran. Ellos pensaron que seguramente quería ir a la biblioteca a investigar alguna tarea o algo parecido, así que no le dieron importancia:  
  
Por fin llegó Hermione, se le veía un poco alterada y caminando a zancadas hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron para sentarse enfrente de ellos.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo? - Le preguntó Ron mientras masticaba un pedazo de salchicha Ella solo negó con la cabeza clavando su mirada en la charola - Puedes confiar en nosotros - insistió Harry Hermione se quedó callada un rato y respondió - Es que. ya no se que hacer. me siento mal con esto pero. - hizo una larga pausa hasta que Ron la interrumpió - ¿Que?... - - Es que. bueno. Viktor - - ¡Tenía que ser!... si nos quieres contar tu preocupación porque lo rasguñaron en algún juego pues no nos interesa - - ¡No empieces Ron!... Además no se trata de eso - - ¿De que se trata? - Pregunto Harry antes de que Ron pudiera contestar para prevenir una pelea. - Es que. - Se que callada - ¿Que? - Pregunto Ron casi con desesperación - Si te hizo algo yo. - - No me hizo nada - Lo interrumpió Hermione - Es que él. me pidió ser su novia - Dijo lo último muy aprisa y mirando directamente al plato de cereal como si le estuviera hablando a el. - ¡¿QUE?! - Ron saltó de su lugar de la impresión y se apoyó sobre la mesa con los puños mirando a Hermione acusadoramente mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba la furia que Harry y Hermione podían percibir fácilmente. Ron se dio cuenta que casi todo el gran comedor lo había volteado a ver con el grito y el estar de pie no le ayudaba mucho a dejar de llamar la atención así que se volvió a sentar pero aún exaltado, aunque tratando de reprimir un poco sus gritos, aunque casi sin lograrlo. - ¡¿Pero como?! - Le decía a Hermione con desesperación - ¡¿qué le respondiste?! ¡¿Por qué te pidió eso?! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! - Decía con furia contenida - ¡Te lo dije Hermione! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que no sólo quería ser tu amigo.! - Dijo por último esperando respuesta de Hermione pero ella se quedó callada contemplando el plato de cereal de animalitos de colores como si nunca hubiera visto los elefantes color morado que vienen entre el cereal. - ¿Y bien? - Dijo al fin Ron apenas entendible ya que había tratado de decirlo con la boca lo más entrecerrada posible para no comenzar a gritar. - ¿Qué? - Dijo Hermione con indiferencia pero por fin levantando la vista - ¡¿QUE, QUÉ LE RESPONDISTE?! - Grito de nuevo sin poder evitarlo haciendo que varios alumnos voltearan de nuevo, con lo que Ron se sonrojó un poco, pero rápidamente volvieron con lo suyo - No le he respondido - Con esto Ron se quedó un poco (pero sólo un poco aún le preocupaba lo que le pudiera responder después.) más tranquilo y dejo de apretar los dientes - ¿Porque? - Pregunto Ron ya con la voz bastante más tranquila - Es que yo no quiero ser su novia - Dijo Hermione con expresión de preocupación mientras que a Ron parecía como si le hubieran quitado un yunque de la espalda. - Bueno y porque no se lo dices así. y te quitas de problemas - Le dijo Harry en tono de "¿Cuál es el problema?". - Es que no es tan fácil. Esta muy ilusionado y. - - ¿Cómo que esta ilusionado? ¿Por que? ¿Qué paso para que se ilusionara? - comenzó a preguntar Ron con preocupación - Bueno. él. fue a mi casa las vacaciones pasadas (N/A: recordemos que esto es sexto curso.) así que. - - ¡¿Como?! (N/A: ¿Se dan cuenta como Ron nunca la deja terminar?) - Pregunto Ron más exaltado - Pero si estuviste en mi casa - Dijo como sin entender lo que sus oídos captaban - Si pero. antes de ir a tu casa estuvo en la mía. sólo cuatro días - Dijo al final como para dar una excusa - ¡¿Por qué lo invitaste?! - - No lo invite. lo que pasa es que él me volvió a invitar a su casa en estas vacaciones, pero mis padres no querían que fuera tan lejos. así que ellos fueron los que me propusieron invitarlo. - - Pero. que. que paso. que hicieron ahí. - Pregunto Ron con temor de escuchar la respuesta. Tenía miedo de que Hermione dijera algo como "Pues nos estuvimos besando todo el tiempo que estuvo en casa, aunque sin formalizar nada por eso me lo pidió" - Él siempre me ha visto de una manera equivocada. y yo siempre he tratado de responderle con la misma amabilidad con la que él me trata. así que creo que eso lo confundió - - ¿Qué. clase. de amabilidad? - Dijo Ron despacio para tratar de contener los gritos de nuevo. - Ya sabes. nada importante. pero pues. él se dio una idea equivocada de la clase de cariño que yo le tengo. por que yo sólo lo quiero como amigo. - Aclaro ella al final antes de que Ron preguntara "¿Qué clase de cariño?" Aunque es una pregunta estúpida. pero cuando Ron habla de Viktor dice y pregunta muchas cosas estúpidas - Bueno. pues Harry tiene razón sólo dile que no y ya - - Ya les dije que no es tan sencillo debo darle una verdadera razón. él es muy sensible y creo que se pondría muy mal si le dijera algo como "Es que no te quiero y ya. " - - ¿Qué clase de razón necesita? - Pregunto Ron ya bastante más tranquilo gracias a lo último que dijo Hermione sobre de que ella sólo lo quería como amigo. - Mmmm. en una ocasión me pregunto que si tenía novio. - Dijo Hermione muy sonrojada y de nuevo prestando mucha atención a aquel elefante morado que había decidido dejar con vida hasta la última cucharada - y como yo le dije que no. él me dijo que entonces no había problema - - ¿Como? ¿Entonces ya te lo había pedido desde antes? - Pregunto Ron y Hermione asintió - Le dije que lo pensaría para no hacerlo sentir mal. y pensé que ya se había olvidado de eso. pero hoy me llegó una lechuza en la que me decía que vendría a visitarme a Hogwarts y que esperaba mi respuesta al llegar - - ¿Y que vas a hacer? - Preguntó Harry - Pues. he pensado que tengo que conseguirme a alguien que finja ser mi novio cuando llegue Viktor para que deje de insistir - - ¿Y a quien le vas a pedir eso? - Pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido al imaginar al imbécil que se iba a pasear con ella por los pasillos de Hogwarts presumiendo ser su novio - Pensaba en que alguno de ustedes me ayudara con eso. digo. ustedes son mis amigos. y así seria más fácil - Decía ya muy roja - además sólo será fingido -  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados un momento hasta que Harry habló - Pues yo creo que tendrá que ser Ron, porque yo estoy saliendo con. - Se detuvo como si se hubiera dado cuenta que no debía mencionar eso - ¿Con Cho? - Pregunto Ron - ¿Otra vez? - Dijo con incredulidad - Bueno. si. decidimos darnos otra oportunidad (N/A: Por mi parte, de verdad, de verdad espero que eso no pase en el sexto libro. yo pienso que se quedara con Ginny, pero no se como escribir algo así. la mayoría de los fics que he leído sobre ellos no me son muy convincentes.será por que no ha pasado realmente nada en la verdadera historia. así que no me preocupare por eso. lo dejamos en manos de Rowling. bueno, pero espero que no les importe porque a fin de cuentas este es un FF sobre R&H ¿no creen? ) -  
  
Se quedaron callados de nuevo hasta que volvió a hablar Harry - ¿Entonces? - Pregunto dirigiéndose a Ron - Entonces que - Dijo haciéndose el inocente - ¿Lo harás? - Ron alzo los hombros como diciendo "Que más da" y respondió - Si. - Tratando de sonar casual aunque por dentro estaba que saltaba de la alegría - Y. ¿cuando llegará? - Pregunto Ron aún tratando de sonar casual - Mañana por la tarde -  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, soy nueva autora en esta página, así que se que no me conocen pero me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios ¿ok?, cuéntenme que les parece la historia, por favor no se les olviden los Reviews, que me encanta verlos.  
  
* Ford Anglia 2000 * 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2:  
  
El día transcurrió de lo más normal aunque Ron y Hermione estaban un poco serios el uno con el otro. No porque estuvieran enojados o algo parecido, sino porque les daba vergüenza mirarse sabiendo que en un día más todo Hogwarts pensará que son novios. Aunque Hermione no hablaba mucho de ello consigo misma sabía que si hubiera sido con Harry hubiera sido diferente, no importaría. Harry sólo es su amigo. pero Ron. también era su amigo sólo que aunque tratara de negárselo sabia que sentía algo más por él.  
  
Al día siguiente al terminar la clase de transformaciones el trío se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Ron y Hermione, sin decirlo, habían decidido tomar la situación un poco más a la ligera, así que comenzaron a conversar mientras se sentaban con sus charolas junto con Harry. - ¿Y que debemos hacer cuando llegué? - Pregunto Ron - Bueno. debes estar conmigo todo el tiempo. debe verme contigo y cuando me pida una respuesta yo diré que somos novios y tu debes decir que es cierto. y ya eso es todo. luego se ira y me dejará en paz - Respondió Hermione como si fuera tan normal como cualquier cosa. Ron asintió y los tres terminaron el desayuno. Sus clases transcurrieron normales por la mañana. Al llegar al Gran Comedor para la hora de la comida sabían lo que pasaría. Sabían que ya venía el momento, llegaría a la hora de la comida o quizá después, pero alrededor de esas horas. Termino la hora de la comida y Krum no había llegado. Se levantaron y salieron del gran comedor.  
  
Iban caminando por uno de los pasillos hasta que - Herr. mio. ne. - Se escuchó una voz por de tras de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta y Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione, muy para sorpresa de ella y de él mismo también. - Hola - Dijo ella dudosa - Hola. oye. Crreo que tenemos que hablarr - - Sobre que - Pregunto Hermione con inocencia, como si no supiera de que hablaba - De. lo que te escrribi. y que te había dicho antes - Hermione no se esperaba que llegara enseguida con eso. pensó que se tardaría al menos un día después de su llegada - Bueno. es que. yo ya tengo novio - Dijo ella nerviosamente - Si soy yo. - Dijo Ron con seguridad y una ligera sonrisa difícil de ocultar al pensar en Hermione como su novia. Para sorpresa de ellos Krum soltó una sonrisa burlona - Están bromeando ¿no? ¿Él? Herrmione. por favor. tu te puedes conseguirr cualquierr otrro mejorr que este - Dijo con descaro - No les creo - Dijo aún sonriendo - Ese es tu problema - Dijo por último Hermione y dijo media vuelta junto con Harry y Ron para internarse en otro pasillo. Al dar vuelta se freno haciendo que Harry y Ron también lo hicieran. - Harry, asómate y dime si viene - le dijo Hermione. Harry así lo hizo - Si, aquí viene y creo que ya no se ve tan alegre como hace un momento - Dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione tomo a Ron de los hombros y lo puso contra la pared. Se miraron fijamente, los dos estaban avergonzados y sonrojados * Por Dios que hace.* Se dijo Ron * Tengo que hacerlo.* Se decía Hermione * 1. 2. 3 *. Subió sus manos a su cara, cerró los ojos, se acero a él rápidamente y le planto un beso en los labios, que con el afán de que se viera real y la desesperación de Hermione de que Krum estaba a punto de llegar lo besaba rápidamente, como si haciendo eso todo pasaría más rápido, pero lo único que logró con eso fue volverlo muy apasionado. Ron estaba rojísimo, con las manos contra la pared y los ojos como platos. Vio como Krum llegó y se puso frente a ellos, momento en el cual Ron cerro los ojos para que no se viera como si lo estuvieran obligando y comenzó a responder los movimientos de Hermione torpemente por el nerviosismo, luego de unos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos y vio como Krum se alejaba, pero por alguna razón no detuvo a Hermione y siguió respondiendo el beso ahora con mucho más ritmo que los movimientos torpes de un principio, todos esos movimientos que hacia Hermione con sus labios le estaban gustando mucho y no hallaba el momento para decirle que para, más bien no quería hacerlo, prefirió dejarse llevar y disfrutar del beso.  
  
Harry por su parte estaba shokeado nunca había pensado ver a Ron y a Hermione de esa forma. aunque por un lado estaban actuando pero. Krum ya se había ido. Ron lo había visto y no había dicho nada. pero Harry, como siempre prefería no meterse en sus cosas, y sobre todo en una circunstancia así en la que más bien le daba vergüenza meterse, así que prefirió caminar el resto del pasillo que le quedaba para llegar a clase de encantamientos  
  
Ron ya había tomado de la cintura a Hermione y a ella ya había dejado de importarle si Krum seguía ahí o no, a los dos ya se les había quitado lo rojo, se habían olvidado de la vergüenza y de todo lo que había alrededor sólo se ocupaban de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, se veían digamos. muuuy entretenidos con lo suyo cuando una tos fingida detrás de ellos los interrumpió.  
  
Los dos se separaron un poco apenados y sin mirarse a los ojos, sino directamente a la persona que había tosido detrás de ellos, era Mc Gonagall, cuando la vieron era difícil saber cual de los dos estaba más rojo.  
  
- Disculpen. ¿No se supone que tienen clase? - Dijo con una mirada bastante severa - Eeeeh. bueno. - tartamudeo Hermione - Si aya íbamos - Dijo Ron no menos nervioso - Muy bien. pues apresúrense a llegar - Dijo para dar media vuelta e irse, pero dijo algo antes de hacerlo - Aaah. y. espero que no vuelvan a retrasarse de esa forma. ambos son prefectos, y por ningún motivo deben retrasarse para llegar a sus clases - Y se fue dejándolos solos en el pasillo - Eso no debió pasar. - Dijo Hermione sin mirar a Ron - Pero tu fuiste la que comenzó - Le dijo Ron casi como si se hubiera indignado - ¡Tenía que hacerlo!- Le respondió Hermione en el mismo tono de Ron - Es la única forma de que Víktor se de cuenta que es verdad. bueno. de que crea que es verdad. - Corrigió un poco avergonzada -¿Cómo puedes considerar amigo a ese?... Espero que mientras estuvo en tu casa no haya hablado así de mi todo el tiempo - Dijo Ron mostrando sin querer algo de tristeza en sus ojos - ¿A que te refieres? - - ¡¿No oíste?! Prácticamente dijo que yo no merezco a alguien como tu. que soy muy poca cosa - - Tienes razón. no se como pude considerarlo amigo. - Hermione se dio cuenta que a Ron le había afectado un poco aquello, así que sintió que tenía que decir algo para reconfortarlo - pero. nunca escuches a nadie que te diga algo parecido. tu mereces lo que tu quieras. y no eres poca cosa para nada ni nadie. - Le dijo Hermione tomándole una mano como apoyo aunque casi inconscientemente, haciendo que Ron se volteara y se miraran directo a los ojos - al contrario yo pienso que no cualquiera merece a alguien como tu. - Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sin notarlo aun tenía su mano sobre la suya. Él también le sonrió y ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro hasta que Hermione interrumpió el silencio:  
  
- ¡Encantamientos! ¡Ron! ¡La clase! - Dijo ya soltándolo y poniendo cara de preocupación. - ¡Por Dios! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde! - Dijo mirando su reloj - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - - Yo creo que lo mejor sería ya no entrar - Dijo Ron muy quitado de la pena - ¡¿Estas loco?! ¿Cómo no vamos a entrar? - - No tenemos otra opción, si entramos nos bajan puntos por llegar tarde - - Y si no entramos nos bajan puntos por no estar - - ¿Entonces que más piensas? Si de todas formas nos van a bajar puntos entonces por lo menos hay que aprovechar el tiempo libre ¿no crees? - - ¿Como en que? - Dijo Hermione con pesimismo - ¡Por favor Hermione! Estoy seguro de que ya todo lo que van a ver en la clase de hoy ya lo sabes perfectamente así que de que te preocupas - Le dijo Ron muy tranquilo - Bueno. supongo que tienes razón, será mejor ocupar el tiempo en otra cosa. Vamos a la biblioteca - Ron hizo cara de fastidio pero la siguió, esperaba que ocuparan su tiempo libre en "otra cosa". Aunque sabia que no sería tan fácil con alguien como Hermione, pero había que hacer el intento. - ¿Y a que vamos a la biblioteca? - - A investigar la tarea de transformaciones - - Pero tenemos dos semanas - - ¿Vienes o no? - Pregunto Hermione frenándose en seco - Si - Dijo Ron con desgano.  
  
Permanecieron algo callados de camino ha la biblioteca hasta que Ron habló - Eso no era parte del plan ¿o si? - - ¿A que te refieres? - - A lo del. beso - Dijo Ron con algo de dificultad - Si te molestó no te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer - Dijo algo molesta y aunque no lo crean: con decepción - No, no quiero decir eso. sólo quería decir que. pues lo que dije: que eso no era parte del plan. eso es todo - Dijo Ron algo incómodo - No lo decía porque no me haya gustado. -  
  
Llegaron hasta la biblioteca sin decir una palabra, se acercaron a un estante y comenzaron a buscar el libro indicado.  
  
Entre eso Ron no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, había sido la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido nunca, así que se le ocurrió algo  
  
Ron se asomo por fuera del estante en que estaban buscando y luego dijo - ¡Hermione ahí esta! ¡Ahí viene! - - ¿Quien? - Pregunto preocupada - ¡Krum! ¡Rápido bésame! -Había dicho Ron, aunque apenas lo dijo y ya estaba sobre ella, besándola tan apasionadamente como la vez anterior. Él tenía sus manos en la cintura de Hermione que es de donde la había jalado para atraerla hacia él, y ella tenia sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ron mientras le acariciaba la nuca dulcemente (aunque también inconscientemente).  
  
Ron apenas podía creer lo que había dicho al último. y mucho menos podía creer que estuviera inventando que venia Krum para aprovecharse de la situación y besarla, pero no podía evitarlo, había sido una sensación tan maravillosa y adictiva que no podía quedarse sin otro beso, donde tenía que estar seguro de aprovechar los labios de Hermione al máximo en caso de que después de eso ya no hubiera otra oportunidad, ya que seguro Hermione se daría cuenta de que lo había inventado y no querría que volviera a pasar, o quizá Krum se iría y ya no tendrían que hacerlo Pero eso no importaba, tenía que besarla como si fuera posible terminar con sus labios, la beso lo mejor que pudo, disfrutando cada segundo y tratando de hacerlo lo más eterno posible. Fue un beso muy largo y glorioso para los dos hasta que se separaron. Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados y los abrió lentamente - ¿Ya se fue? - Pegunto con la respiración entrecortada - No lo veo - - Creo que lo confundí - Dijo Ron un poco avergonzado y aun teniendo a Hermione por la cintura. - ¡¿Cómo pudiste confundirlo?! - Exclamó Hermione - Creo que es bastante fácil de identificar, es el único que no trae uniforme (N/A: que no sea maestro) - - Eeeh... bueno... - Ron se puso muy nervioso y sentía como la cara comenzaba a arderle. - Bueno. ya puedes soltarme. - Dijo Hermione suavemente y un poco tímida después del silencio de Ron. Él se avergonzó aún más al notar que todavía la tenía por la cintura y la soltó sin decir una palabra, sabía que si decía algo iba a comenzar a tartamudear y no quería verse aún más tonto ante la situación. Siguieron buscando aunque Ron sólo pasaba el dedo por el lomo de los libros sin fijarse en lo que decían, en ese momento estaba más interesado en otra cosa.  
  
- ¡Aquí esta! - Dijo Hermione sacando uno de los libros y luego se dirigió al asiento donde había dejado su mochila. Ron se sentó junto a ella, lo que la puso nerviosa porque siempre se sentaba al frente.  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*- +*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-  
+*-+*-  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Aquí esta el otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y en los siguientes capítulos responderé los reviews  
que me dejen así que déjenme sus comentarios por fa'. Nos vemos en el  
próximo capítulo. Saludos s todos. **Ford Anglia 2000 ** 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:  
  
Ron y Hermione salían de la biblioteca rumbo a la Sala Común cuando se toparon de frente con Krum  
  
- Herrmione - Dijo esta vez claro y rápido  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me quieres explicarr?... No creo que este imbécil nunca te haya tratado la mitad de lo mejor que te trate yo. no creo que haya tenido la mitad de los detalles que. -  
  
- No se trata de eso Viktor - lo interrumpió Hermione  
  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? - Dijo con altivez y el ceño fruncido. Hermione se quedó callada  
  
- ¿Hice alguna vez algo que te molestarra? -  
  
- No -  
  
- ¡Ya basta de esto! - Dijo Ron con rudeza - Será mejor que te vallas. ella es MI novia - Dijo sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo al mencionar "MI novia" - Entiéndelo de una vez. ella me prefirió a MI - Le dijo a Krum con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Tomó a Hermione por la cintura y le planto otro beso en los labios. Krum simplemente se fue. Hermione escucho los pasos y abrió los ojos, lo vio alejarse y al salir del pasillo se separó de Ron aunque él aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y casi encima de ella  
  
- Ron. ya se fue - Dijo ella nerviosamente por tenerlo tan cerca  
  
- ¿Y que? - Respondió él y se terminó de encimar sobre ella para seguir besándola, ella no puso resistencia, por el contrario, se abrazó de él y decidió disfrutar de lo que seguía.  
  
- ¡¿Todavía no terminan?! - Se escuchó la voz sorprendida de Harry por detrás de ellos. Se separaron y lo miraron. No se habían dado cuenta que estaban en el mismo pasillo que se habían besado en la primera ocasión  
  
- ¡No creí que un beso pudiera dudar tanto! ¡Por Dios! ¡Deberían ir a algún concurso! - Decía aún sorprendido  
  
- No, no. hicimos otras cosas entre todo este tiempo. - Dijo Ron - Lo que pasa es que Krum vino de nuevo -  
  
- Pero yo no lo veo. - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara que hizo a Ron y a Hermione sonrojarse por completo - Creo que ya están agarrando esto de pretexto ¿No? - Dijo más en tono de broma, aunque ellos además de rojos se pusieron muy nerviosos, pasaban su mirada del techo, al piso, a las paredes, pero no se atrevían a mirarse entre si, ni tampoco a Harry, que seguía con esa gran sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.  
  
- Bueno, vamos. - Dijo Harry encaminándose a la Sala Común siendo seguido por Ron y Hermione que no se atrevían a mirarse.  
  
Llegaron a la Sala Común y los tres se sentaron en un mismo sillón (N/A: de los más largos)  
  
- Bueno cuénteme ¿Cómo se la han pasado con su farsa? - Dijo Harry con burla. Ninguno de los dos contestó. Habían sacado los apuntes que habían tomado de la biblioteca y hacían como si los revisaran para desviar el tema.  
  
- ¡Respondan!... - Dijo sonriendo y con insistencia - Díganme. ¿les gustó?... bueno eso no me lo tienen que contestar. así como estaban de "entretenidos". - Harry soltó unas risas después de eso y luego dijo - Bueno. los dejo solos me quedé de ver con Cho a esta hora. pórtense bien ¿eh? - Y salio de la Sala Común  
  
- ¿Crees que ya se haya ido? - Pregunto Ron mirando sus notas  
  
- ¿Quien? -  
  
- Krum -  
  
- Eso espero. -  
  
Ron se quedó callado un momento hasta que casi sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos hablaron por él  
  
- ¿Porque?... ¿Te molesta - Ya había comenzado ahora no podía detenerse - lo que. hacemos.? Y ¿quieres que termine.? ¿Por eso quieres que se vaya? - Dijo ahora si mirándola, lo que hizo que ella pusiera su vista en él.  
  
- No. no es por eso. es para que deje de insistir.- Respondió ella y los dos volvieron la mirada a sus notas.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ron? -  
  
- ¿Haa-cer. que? - Preguntó muy nervioso, realmente ya sabia a lo que se refería  
  
- ¿Porque inventaste que venia cuando estábamos en la biblioteca. y porque seguiste besándome hace un rato cuando te dije que ya se había ido? - Pregunto algo roja y apenas mirándolo  
  
- Eeeh. bueno. yo. -  
  
- Ron. necesito que me respondas esto:. ¿Tu.? -  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
*+-*+-*+- Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les guste este tercer  
capítulo.  
  
Respondo Reviews:  
  
JaNy: ¡Que tal! Ya hice lo que me habías dicho de separar los renglones y eso. es que yo lo hago aquí en Word de una forma y aparece en otra. Bueno, es que como que solo dos punto y aparte y aquí se entiende, pero en el Fic ya publicado no porque junta todos los renglones si no tienen un espacio. o al menos eso creo. para este capítulo separe los diálogos con un renglón de espacio entre ellos, a ver si ahora si sale, tengo que agarrarle la onda a  
esta página. :) Por cierto, tenemos algo en común muy importante: ¡Yo también odio a Krum!  
Y bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y por  
cierto ¡Actualiza Inocencia Robada! Ah! Se me olvidaba, ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡Sara!, soy la que te manda los reviews raros ¿Me recuerdas?. Bueno, ¡Actualiza pronto!, nos vemos en los  
próximos capítulos (tuyos y míos) Besos!. Bye.  
  
Karla4: ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! Hacen muy bonita pareja!!, me encantan!!, espero que te siga gustando y que dejes más Reviews. Besos!.  
Bye  
  
Female-Charmer: ¡Yo también adoro los R/H!, espero que te siga gustando el  
fic y que sigas dejando Reviews, gracias por el apoyo. Besos!. Bye  
  
Ahora si, me despido, muchas gracias por leer el Fic, sigan dejando mensajes y los que no han dejado ¡Déjenlos! Por favor, dejen Reviews ¿Ok?,  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: Bye. Saludos a Todos.  
  
**Ford Anglia 2000** 


	4. Capítulo 4

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Capítulo 4: +-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
- Ron. necesito que me respondas esto. ¿Tu. sientes. algo. especial?... ¿Por mi? - Pregunto dudosa  
  
- ¡¿De que hablas?! - Dijo muy enrojecido y nervioso - ¿Sabes? tengo hormonas, es normal que me guste un beso ¿no? - Le dijo con altivez, como si quisiera decirle a Hermione que estaba loca, que no tiene razones para pensar eso -  
  
- Mmmh. es eso - Dijo ella notándose molesta y algo decepcionada también. - No tiene que ser porque me gustes tu, o porque sienta algo por ti -Continuó Ron casi con un tono reproche y mirándola fijamente como para que con eso se convenciera a si mismo de lo que estaba diciendo  
  
- ¡Además no estas en posición de reclamar nada! ¡Tú fuiste la que me besó al principio! -  
  
A Hermione eso le sonó a algo como "Tu fuiste la que se me ofreció, ahora no te quejes". Se volteó hacia Ron ya muy alterada por el último comentario y le volteo una bofetada que de estar parado probablemente hubiera caído al piso. Se levanto y se fue casi corriendo al dormitorio.  
  
Ron se quedó en la Sala Común con la mano en la mejilla donde había recibió el golpe, sentía que la cara le ardía mucho más que cuando se avergonzaba, todavía no terminaba de comprender que había pasado  
  
* ¡Ella me beso! * Pensaba * ¡Ella fue la que empezó! ¡Y ahora me sale con sus preguntas raras! ¡De donde pudo haber sacado una idea tan absurda!... Bueno. es entendible que piense eso después de cómo la besé. y eso que no se dio cuenta de cuando yo vi a Krum la primera vez y no le avise que ya se había ido. pero. ¿Cómo evitarlo?... bueno. ella sólo es mi amiga pero. es que. besa taaan bien. * Mientras pensaba en esto, Ron recordaba la sensación de los labios de Hermione con los suyos haciéndolo poner cara de ensueño * ¡Pero que estas pensando Weasley!* Se reprochó a si mismo.  
  
- Ron. - Le llamó Harry que ya venía llegando a la Sala Común - ¡¿Pero que te paso?! - Le preguntó Harry muy sorprendido al verlo a la cara y notar la gran mancha colorada que tenía en un lado  
  
- ¿De que? - Preguntó Ron sin entender  
  
- De eso. - Le dijo señalando su mejilla  
  
- Aaah. eso. - Dijo Ron tratando de no darle importancia  
  
- ¿Te golpeaste con algo en forma de mano?... o. - Harry no continuo lo dejó ahí esperando a que Ron continuara.  
  
- . Hermione me golpeo. - Le dijo un poco avergonzado y mirando al piso.  
  
- ¿Porque? - Pregunto Harry extrañado  
  
- Pues no se. - Le respondió con fastidio  
  
- No te hagas el inocente Ron. -  
  
- Es que es la verdad. no entiendo que le pasa -  
  
- Pero. ¿Qué pasó? - Pregunto Harry para tratar de comprender  
  
Ron se quedo callado un momento como para acomodar sus ideas y luego dijo:  
  
- Es que. ella me pregunto que si. - Ron comenzaba a ponerse muy rojo y dejo de mirar a Harry a la cara - que si. yo sentía algo especial por ella - Dijo apenas entendiblemente y casi en un murmullo.  
  
- ¿Y que le dijiste? - Dijo Harry sin poder evitar sonreír  
  
- Le dije que el hecho de que nos hayamos besado no significa eso.- Dijo aun con algo de vergüenza  
  
- Pero que fue lo que a ella le hizo pensar eso. ¿debió haber algo no? -  
  
Ron se puso mucho más rojo - Es que. no se. creo que la besé demás. - Dijo aun más avergonzado que hace un momento y había vuelto a esquivar la mirada de Harry Harry no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas hasta que le dijo  
  
- ¿de verdad? - Ron asintió y continúo riendo - ¿Y como fue?, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal? - Pregunto Harry con mucha curiosidad  
  
- ¿Qué tal que? - Pregunto Ron aun como desorbitado por la vergüenza - ¿Pues que tal besa? - Pregunto sin más Harry y con una gran sonrisa  
  
En ese momento Ron expandió una gran sonrisa en su rostro aunque aun no miraba a Harry, soltó un suspiro y luego contestó -Muy bien. realmente bien - Dijo aun con esa sonrisa pero ya muy rojo.  
  
- ¿De verdad? Wow. - Dijo Harry con esa gran sonrisa de excitación (N/A: en el buen sentido)  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados un momento asimilando la última plática hasta que Harry rompió el silencio. - Bueno. y a todo esto no me has contado porque te golpeó. ¿Apoco fue porque la. "besaste demás"? - Dijo Harry con mofa de las ultimas palabras - No creo. porque yo la vi a ella tan. "entretenida" como tú - Le dijo sonriendo  
  
- No se. - Dijo Ron pensativo - Creo que se enojo porque le dije que el hecho de que la haya besado. "demás". no quiere decir que yo la quiera de otra forma. Aaah, y también le dije que ahora no se quejara si ella fue la que empezó-  
  
- Pues seguramente eso fue lo que le molesto. - Dijo Harry analíticamente  
  
- ¿Tu crees? -  
  
- Pues si Ron, como se te ocurre, eso fue de hecho bastante grosero. además ella no se estaba quejando. sería ilógico que se quejara después de lo "entretenida" que estaba - Le dijo Harry volviendo a su tono burlón.  
  
Luego de esto hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que Harry comenzó a bostezar - Bueeee.no. - Dijo mientras bostezaba - Ya me voy a dormir - Dijo al final y subió las escaleras.  
  
Ron se quedó ahí sentado y solo en la Sala Común pensando en lo que había pasado. y llegando a la conclusión de que definitivamente le gustaban más los besos de Hermione que las cachetadas. En eso escuchó como alguien abría la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas y luego vio como Hermione bajaba  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó Hermione al ver a Ron  
  
- ¿Tu que haces aquí? - Le respondió él  
  
- No podía dormir - Le dijo parándose junto a la ventana - ¿y tú? -  
  
- Aún no tengo sueño -  
  
Luego de un rato de silencio  
  
- Hermione. aun. estas enojada - Dijo Ron en casi un susurro y mirando al piso mientras ella miraba la ventana  
  
- Enojada no es la palabra - Respondió * Decepcionada es la palabra * Pensó para si misma  
  
- ¿Entonces? -  
  
-. Olvídalo. no debí preguntar eso. supongo que a veces me confundo. - Le dijo Hermione algo roja, aunque Ron no lo noto porque ella estaba de espaldas a él mirando la ventana.  
  
- Bueno. de todas formas fui muy grosero -  
  
Hermione no respondió nada por lo que Ron lo tomo como un "tienes razón". Ron se levantó y se fue a parar a un lado de Hermione para contemplar la ventana junto a ella  
  
- ¿Hacemos las pases? - Le preguntó Ron volteando hacia ella * Como no me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que es * Pensó Ron mientras la miraba. Hermione lo miró también y casi involuntariamente comenzaron a acercarse, Ron cerró los ojos y comenzó a rozar los labios de Hermione, y aunque a ella le costo trabajo, luchó contra su voluntad y se separo de él  
  
- Si, ya te dije que lo olvides - Le dijo fríamente y regresando su vista a la ventana.  
  
Ron quería decir algo después de eso, pero Hermione no le dio tiempo - Ya me voy a dormir - Le dijo ella y subió a su dormitorio. Casi enseguida Ron lo hizo también.  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Notas de la autora: Un poco corto este capítulo a mi parecer, y también un poco aburrido, lo se. pero prometo que el próximo estará más interesante. Saludos a todos y espero sus REVIEWS sobre el capitulo, no les toma mucho  
tiempo. escríbanme algo. al menos para saber que hay quienes lo leen y  
siguen la historia ¿OK?  
  
JaNy: Ok, tendré paciencia con tu Fic... con lo bien que se que va a quedar, vale la espera ¡Muchas gracias por ka felicitación! Y ya quite esa opcion que me decias (de que los que no estan registrados no pueden dejar mensajes), Muchas gracias por avisarme, es que no me había dado cuenta que  
la tenía palomeada... soy muy distraida... solo que tengo otros problemas... por más que pongo negritas y cursivas en varias partes del Fic  
no aparece... además aunque le ponga mil espacios entre los renglones  
¡¡sólo aparece 1!!... ¡¿Hay algún truco aquí que no he descubierto?!...  
Bueno, si sabes como se hace eso me avisas por favor... y eso es todo  
¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Saludos: Sara  
  
Female-Charmer: ¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! Me da mucho gusto que sigas  
la historia y sigue mucho más así que sigue leyéndola ¡Y déjame más  
mensajes!  
  
FleurBeauxbatons: Ya quite la opción que me decías, Muchas gracias por avisarme!... es que no me había dado cuenta que tenía esa opción palomeada. ¡Ya estoy leyendo tu Fic! Aún no lo termino, pero me gusta, sólo que esta medio loco eso de los elfos no?, me dio mucha risa cuando leí eso... ¡Y son  
muchas de las canciones del último disco de la Oreja de Van Gogh! Me encanta ese grupo... ¿Sabes?... ya había pensado en hacer un Fic con las canciones del disco y cuando vi esto pese que ya me habías ganado la idea, pero no, de todas formas lo haré porque mi idea esta muy diferente aunque  
tengo la idea de usar las mismas canciones ... Y el hecho de que Ron se halla quedado con Luna... ¡NO!... ¡Odio a Luna desde que supe que quería con Ron! Pero todavía no acabo de leer el Fic, así que no se si se quede con ella... voy por el capítulo 3... En cuanto lo acabe te mando un super  
review ¿ok?, y agracias por escribirme review y espero que lo sigas  
haciendo. Saludos y gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Daneva Snape: ¡¡Muchas gracias por tus amables comentarios!! Con esas palabras me has dado muchos animos, de verdad, gracias y si los terminaré pronto, no suelo dejar las cosas a la mitad, y espero que te sigan gustando los fics y las actualizaciones, gracias, y si a ti te esta costando trabajo el primero, no te preocupes... te paciencia, ya veras que con la practica te va a costar menos trabajo después :) ¡¡Gracias!! Y espero que me sigas  
dejando reviews. Bye.  
  
Bueno, me despido. Mis mejores deseos a todos: **Ford Anglia 2000** 


	5. Capítulo 5

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Capítulo 5:  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Al otro día en la mañana Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, no habían cruzado palabra desde que llegaron. Al poco rato los tres vieron como Krum entró por el portal y se fue a sentar a una de las mesas vacías para invitados con su charola de comida.  
  
Krum lanzaba miradas fugases a Ron y Hermione como intentando que no lo pillaran observando, ya se sentía muy avergonzado de que lo hayan rechazado a ÉL por alguien como Ron (N/A: que todos sabemos que cualquiera querría a alguien tan tierno y lindo como Ron, pero Krum no lo ve así) como para que dejara que Ron y Hermione notaran que eso le había afectado.  
  
Ron volteó a ver a Hermione ansioso, era la oportunidad que estaba buscando, la noche anterior Hermione había evitado que se besaran y Ron no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de nuevo, además sabía que pronto Krum se iría, quizá hoy mismo así que tenia que aprovecharlo.  
  
Hermione noto la mirada de Ron que esperaba a que ella volteara y así lo hizo, se miraron un momento y luego Ron dijo  
  
- Ahí esta. y ahora si es verdad - Lo último lo dijo con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas y una sonrisa involuntaria.  
  
Hermione no sabía que contestar, ya había decidido no dejarse llevar nunca más por la tentación de los besos de Ron, pero el tenerlo tan cerca la hacia desvariar de su decisión  
  
- ¿Y que? - Dijo al fin decidida y regresando su mirada al plato  
  
- ¿Cómo que "y que"? - Preguntó Ron - Tenemos que hacerlo. para que nos crea - Dijo acercándose mucho más, de modo que ella podía sentir su respiración.  
  
Sin atreverse al voltear, Hermione le respondió - No Ron, eso ya no debe pasar. nunca debió pasar - agregó  
  
- Si debió - le dijo Ron casi al oído y ya ansioso de que Hermione se volteara y poder besarla de nuevo  
  
- No. no debió pasar, porque tú lo tomaste de una forma un poco equivocada. no se trata de eso, en ese momento teníamos que hacerlo, pero ahora ya no, creo que a él ya le quedó bastante claro lo que quisimos hacerle creer y además. -  
  
Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque Ron le volteó la cara bruscamente y comenzó a besarla, Hermione por más que trato de luchar con su fuerza de voluntad, no lo logró, se dejó llevar y le contestó el beso a Ron. Fue un beso bastante largo por lo que Harry les miraba bastante impresionado al igual que varios alumnos de todas las casas. Mientras se besaban podían oír comentarios entre los demás como "¡Mira!... Que lindos se ven." "Si, ya los había visto en el pasillo en otra ocasión" "A mi me dijeron que se estuvieron besando en la biblioteca".  
  
Cuando al fin se separaron, Hermione abrió los ojos y pudo notar como Ron estaba sonriendo abiertamente y con los ojos aun cerrados, termino de abrirlos lentamente para mirar a Hermione con esa mirada tan tierna que solo el le podía dar, Hermione no pudo separarse de sus ojos por unos momentos, hasta que reacciono sobre lo que estaba pasando y regreso de inmediato su vista al plato, por lo que Ron también lo hizo.  
  
Luego de un rato Krum se levanto y salió del gran comedor, volteó a mirar a Ron y él le captó la mirada así que se la devolvió con una sonrisa triunfal, por lo que Krum salió aun más molesto de ser posible.  
  
Hermione no le dijo nada a Ron en el resto del desayuno, pensaba en ¿Cómo le iba a reclamar?, si ella le había respondido el beso. no debió hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.  
  
Salieron de Gran comedor sin decir nada, ni en el resto del día. En las clases tanto Ron como Hermione se lanzaban miradas rápidas y luego volvían a sus notas.  
  
Rato después Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la Sala Común. Harry y Ron pasaban la tarea al cuaderno, mientras Hermione leía un libro.  
  
- Hermione ¿Qué hora es? - Pregunto Ron pasando su vista del libro donde copiaba al cuaderno en que anotaba.  
  
- No se, ¿porque no ves tu mismo? - Le dijo Hermione en un tono un tanto rudo  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo? - Preguntó Ron mirándola molesto.  
  
Hermione no respondió, permaneció leyendo el libro con el ceño fruncido, por lo que Ron dejó de prestarle atención y regreso a sus notas (N/A: Ya ni siquiera se enteró que hora era) Pensó que estaba de mal humor porque se acercaban los exámenes.  
  
- Ya terminé, yo me voy a dormir - Dijo Harry y luego subió a su dormitorio, Ron y Hermione se quedaron casi solos en la Sala Común sólo quedaban dos chicos de primero y tres de cuarto, pero bastante apartados de donde estaban Ron y Hermione. Ron dejó sus apuntes a un lado y se levantó de su sillón para sentarse al lado de Hermione  
  
- ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Es por los exámenes? - Pregunto Ron en un tono que sonó bastante tierno.  
  
- No - Contestó Hermione secamente.  
  
Ron se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de otro más abajo y continuó hasta hacer un camino de besos lentos y tiernos hasta la orilla de la boca. Hermione no se atrevió a hacer nada hasta que Ron le volteo la cara delicadamente para darle un beso en los labios, apenas comenzaban a rozarse y Hermione volteó la cara al libro.  
  
- Hermione. por favor. - Le dijo Ron en casi un murmullo y tomando de nuevo su cara  
  
- ¡No Ron! - Le dijo ella enérgicamente y aventando su mano - Ya no hay que fingir nada ¿No entiendes? Krum no esta aquí ahora. - Le dijo casi con exasperación - Además. si para ti no significa nada, menos caso tiene - Le dijo con algo de tristeza y aún con su mirada en el libro  
  
- Pero. - Ron la observó con melancolía - Sólo quiero un beso. - Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y tomando la barbilla de Hermione para acercar su cara de nuevo - Sólo uno - * Por hoy * Pensó Ron  
  
- Ron. por favor. no - Le dijo Hermione ya con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo en sus labios la respiración de Ron que se acercaba cada vez más. Sus labios comenzaban a tocarse muy ligeramente y en ese momento se le oyó a Ron susurrar - Te quiero. - Y después de eso se decidió a besarla por completo y ella aceptó sus labios.  
  
Cuando por fin se separaron Hermione tenía una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla - ¿Qué dijiste? - Le preguntó suavemente.  
  
- ¿En que parte? -  
  
- Justo antes de. que -  
  
- Nada. no lo recuerdo. - Ron se quedó pensativo - Creo que fue algo sobre los exámenes. -  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Notas de la Autora: Ese final no está muy bonito ¿verdad?, pero ya pronto Ron terminara de aceptarlo, solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia con él. es que es muy distraído el pobre, no cree que Hermione lo quiera por eso aún no lo acepta completamente. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos a todos. **Ford Anglia**  
  
Respondo Reviews:  
  
caroLinna: Muchas Gracias por tu mensaje y tu apoyo, aquí tienes la continuación, y espero que te siga gustando. Besos, Bye  
  
LavenderG: ¡¡Si esta genial así ¿no?!! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste la actualización. Y ya veras que Ron terminará por darse cuenta... es que a él siempre hay que darle un poco de tiempo para todo... tarda en captar. Me despido, y gracias de nuevo. Besos, Bye  
  
Moryn: ¡¡Si!! Aquí pongo a Ron como un tonto maldito... pero hay personas así ¿o no? Y para que se junten todavía faltan varios capítulos... pero así mejor ¿no?, porque se disfruta más... espera un poco más ya verás que Ron terminará por aceptarlo. ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Y espero que te siga gustando el Fic. Besos, Bye  
  
FleurBeauxbatons: Espero que te guste también este capítulo, y muchas gracias por tu review. ¡¡Perdóname!!: Aún no he terminado el tuyo, pero ya pronto, es que me han dejado mucha tarea, apenas tengo tiempo para actualizar. Pero ya pronto lo terminare. Gracias: Bye.  
  
Yussi (yussi_lou@hotmail.com) : ¡¡Si!!: Eres ¡¡mala!! Aunque sería divertido eso que me dices.... pero no, se supone que Hermione quiere deshacerse de él, y trata de alejarse de él, así que estaría difícil que a Ron le dieran celos, pero tu idea aún así es buena, ¿Por qué no haces un Fic?. Bueno, ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu Review!! Y espero que te siga gustando. Besos, Bye.  
  
Merodeadora_Chii (chuchi_ccs88@hotmail.com): Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aquí tienes la actualización y espero que te siga gustando. Saludos. Bye.  
  
JaNy: ¡¡Oye!!: Por lo que veo tú siempre te desvelas... para actualizar y para leer. Pobre de ti, yo no podría ser feliz durmiendo tan poquito (¡¡¿3 Horas Diarias?!!) En ese caso si te comprendo en el hecho de que te tardes en actualizar, con unos malditos en tu escuela... a veces yo me quedo tarde haciendo tarea, pero no tanto... a lo más que he llegado es a la 1:00 am. Pero nunca a las 2 o las 3. Sobre lo que me decías de porque Ron tiene que ser tan... Ron?, pues porque es... Ron!! (que cosas...) siempre me ha gustado como es nada... bueno no, no siempre, pero tiene una personalidad divertida no?, no sólo con las bromas que hace, sino también con las cosas que hace fuera de broma. Y si!!, tienes razón en ese último capítulo Hermione fue una tona!!, imagínate!!: Tener la oportunidad de besar a Ron y no lo hizo!!... pero ni modo así tenían que pasar las cosas... Bueno, espero que te guste también este capítulo, ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Besos, y espero tu actualización!!. Bye.  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- 


	6. Capítulo 6

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
- Nada. no lo recuerdo. - Ron se quedó pensativo - Creo que fue algo sobre los exámenes. -  
  
Ante la respuesta de Ron, lo único que Hermione pudo hacer fue levantarse y llegar lo más rápido posible hasta su dormitorio antes de que Ron notara las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Se aventó contra la cama y comenzó a derramar las lágrimas sobre la almohada * ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?!* Se reprochaba a si misma * ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Soy una tonta!. ¡Pero ya no más! * Pensaba para si misma mientras sollozaba * No voy a volver a dejar que pase eso, él sólo me esta utilizando. no le importa realmente lo que siento. *  
  
Ron estaba aún sentado en la Sala Común con la vista perdida y aún sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en los labios * No debí hacerlo * Comenzó a reflexionar * No. si debí * Era como si su cabeza se dividiera en dos partes * No, no debí, va a pensar que me gusta. Bueno. es que creo que si me gusta. ¡NO!... bueno si. ¡Deja de negártelo de una vez!... Lo acepto. si, si me gusta Hermione. y también la quiero mucho. ¡Pero solo como amiga! ¡Que me guste es otra cosa!... ¡Soy un necio! ¡Debo de dejar de tratar de negarme las cosas! Ron. tú sabes que no, no la quieres sólo como amiga. Si, lo acepto. Estoy enamorado de ella.* Acepto para si mismo haciendo cara de resignación * ¿Cómo pudo ser?... ¿Cómo paso?... *  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Yo no se como empezó,  
  
Sólo se que sucedió.  
  
Fue tal vez sin darme cuenta.  
  
No podía ver la luz,  
  
Hasta que cerré mis ojos  
  
Desperté pensando en ti  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
* Esto es una locura. ¿YO?... ¿ENAMORADO DE HERMINONE?... *  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
A veces me parece, que es todo  
  
Una locura, como un sueño sin sentido.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
* ¿Será esto amor?... nunca había sentido algo así. nunca antes había querido a alguien como la quiero a ella. Tengo que Aceptarlo. Hermione es y será. el amor de mi vida. sería imposible volver a querer a alguien así.*  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Porque pude comprender.  
  
Que eres el amor de mi vida.  
  
Te lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida.  
  
Ahora tengo una razón para existir,  
  
Para vivir y puedo ser feliz.  
  
Porque ahora se. que eres el amor  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
* ¡Pero eso sí! ¡Va a ser MI Hermione!... si ya acepte cuanto la quiero, ahora tengo que lograr que sea mi novia. No podría vivir sin ella. sin sus besos. sin sus ojos. sin su sonrisa. *  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Si, así te propongo. la mágica aventura,  
  
De estar juntos para siempre.  
  
Y seas quien espera, en cada atardecer.  
  
Y una estrella descubrir y te pueda repetir.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
* Pero acéptalo.ella no te quiere. sólo lo esta haciendo por Krum. no porque te quiera* De repente una idea llego a la cabeza de Ron * ¡Olvídala!... ¿Olvidarla?... no podría. ¿después de sentir sus labios?. ¿después de haber visto toda esa profundidad en sus ojos?... ¿Después de haber olido su aroma?... ¿Después de haber sentido su respiración?... ¿Después de haber visto esa sonrisa?... no hay nadie como ella. Es imposible olvidarla. *  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Que eres el amor de mi vida.  
  
Te lo dice mi corazón  
  
Que no te olvida, porque tengo una  
  
Ilusión que compartir, puedo decir  
  
Lo que siento es de verdad: Que eres  
  
El amor. eres el amor. de mi vida.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
*Pero de todas formas. ella no me quiere. * Se levanto y se fue a su dormitorio con la mirada triste.  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡¡Hola!! Aquí tienen la actualización y muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajitos, espero que les siga gustando el Fic, y que me dejen muchos Reviews :)  
  
Lil Granger ^^ (ligy974@hotmail.com) ..::¡¡Amiga!! Aunque tú ya hayas "Avanzado en la lectura" (Sabes a lo que me refiero...) Me da mucho gusto que también lo sigas en esta página, Gracias por dejarme mensajito!!. Cuídate y ¡¡Que muera la contabilidad!! :) Besos: Ford Anglia 2000::..  
  
caroLina: ..::¡¡Muchas gracias por tu Review!! Yo también amo a Ron así de tierno, ese niño es un amor, es el mejor. Aquí tienes la actualización. Espero que te guste. :) Besos: Ford Anglia 2000::..  
  
LavenderG: ..::¡¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Espero que te guste también este capítulo. :) Besos: Ford Anglia 2000::...  
  
Karla('Mione) (Karla_asuka@hotmail.com): ..:: ¡¡Muchas gracias por tus amables comentarios!! Y si, En Harry Argentino, lo tengo un capitulo adelante, pero como haya ya no van a actualizar me puse a empezar aquí desde cero. Me refiero que no voy a mandar todos los capítulos de un jalón, aunque ahora ya nada más me falta uno más para estar al corriente con aquella página, aunque si es ilógico que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar si ya tenia el capitulo siguiente, pero estaba en exámenes (y cuando estamos en exámenes es cuando dejan más tarea, parase que lo hacen a propósito) Así que no había tenido tiempo ni de prender la computadora (más que para hacer lo trabajos que fueran a computadora, pero no para usar el Internet, ni para jugar ni nada). He estado muy presionada con la maldita escuela, pero ya no, ya termine los exámenes así que ahora prometo actualizar muy pronto, antes de que termine la semana :) ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Besos: Ford Anglia 2000::..  
  
Poly-14: ..::¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Y si tienes razón, así son los hombres... que vamos a hacer... pero pronto Ron se dará cuenta, ya verás... :) Muchas gracias, espero que te guste la actualización. Besos: Ford Anglia 2000::..  
  
Oliveriux: ..::¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Me gusto mucho, me encanto el sarcasmo, nadie me había mandado un review así, en que primero se siente que te gritan y luego te felicitan :) ¡¡¡Gracias!!! Espero que me dejes más reviews así y aquí tienes la actualización, ciento haber tardado, prometo publicar mucho más pronto el siguiente capítulo. Besos: Ford Anglia 2000::..  
  
¡¡Muchas gracias a todos!! Me encantó leer sus reviews y espero leer más.  
:) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Un saludo a todos ¡¡¡Déjenme muchos reviews!!! ¡¡No me abandonen!! ¡¡Escriban, escriban!! ¡¡Dejen mensajitos!! Mis mejores deseos a todos, ¡¡Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en este Haolloween y en el día de muertos!! :) ..::Ford Anglia 2000::..  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- 


	7. Capítulo 7

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- Capítulo 7: +-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Ron daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dejar de pensar en Hermione, ya se había dado cuenta que la quería. pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, aunque por otro lado. ¿Qué caso tenia seguir fingiendo que no la quería?, seguramente ella ya se había dado cuenta.  
  
Ron sentó en la cama y se pasó las manos por el cabello, ya se había desesperado de no poder siquiera cerrar los ojos.  
  
Bajo a la Sala Común y se sentó en uno de los sillones con aburrimiento, sin darse cuenta comenzó a recordar la sensación del último beso de Hermione * Pero ella me contestó. * Pensó * Y ella sabía que Krum no estaba. ¿será posible?... no Ron. no te hagas ilusiones. seguramente lo hizo por inercia o. Por lo que haya sido pero me contesto * Se dijo expandiendo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja * ¿Ya se habrá dormido?... Y si. *  
  
Ron se levantó y camino hasta el dormitorio de las chicas, abrió la puerta y se asomo antes de entrar, no vio a nadie fuera de su cama así que entró y sigilosamente se dirigió a la cama de Hermione, abrió las cortinas y después de entrar las volvió a cerrar, se hincó junto a la cama y se dedicó a observar a Hermione * Que bonita se ve. * Pensó dejando escapar un suspiro  
  
Ella abrió los ojos ligeramente para acomodarse del otro lado de la cama, pero no termino de hacerlo, en cuanto se apoyo sobre sus brazos para dar la vuelta noto la presencia de alguien a un lado de su cama y fue cuando abrió los ojos mucho, mucho más - ¡¡RON!! - Le susurro - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - - ¡Shh! - Le dijo Ron poniendo un dedo al frente de sus labios y quedando de pie - ¡Baja la voz! - Hermione se levanto indignada - ¡Salte! - Le ordeno quedando al frente suyo. Ron le mostró una mirada de ternura y dio un paso más hacia ella haciendo que quedaran muy pegados, Hermione se quedó inmóvil del nerviosismo que le causaba sentir tan cerca la respiración de Ron  
  
- Ron. - Comenzó Hermione en un susurro, pero no pudo terminar porque Ron ya la estaba besando, y por más que esa noche Hermione se había repetido una y otra vez no volver a permitir que pasara eso, no podía evitarlo. Ron comenzó a agacharse hacia la cama haciendo que también Hermione lo hiciera. Los dos se hallaban recostados sobre la cama besándose ya muy apasionadamente * ¡¡Por Dios Pero ¿Qué esta pasando?!! * Se reprocho a si misma Hermione * Esto no esta bien. ¡¡Estamos en una cama!! * Pensó Hermione ya dándose cuenta de que Ron había puesto su mano en la cintura de Hermione y ya había comenzado a subir por su espalda dentro de la blusa  
  
* ¡¡QUE ESTA HACIENDO!! *  
  
Hermione puso sus manos en el pecho de Ron y lo quito de encima de ella aunque aún estaban muy cerca- No. ya. basta por favor. - Le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara y levantándose de la cama - Vete ya -  
  
- Quiero hablar contigo. - Le dijo Ron  
  
- No. ya todo esta claro. esto no puede volver a pasar. ya no hay nada que hablar -  
  
- Por favor. solo un momento. acompáñame ¿si? - Le dijo Ron tomándola de la mano  
  
- ¿A dónde? - Preguntó dudosa  
  
- Ven. - Le dijo con una sonrisa dulce que convenció a Hermione, y los dos caminaron fuera de la habitación.  
  
De pronto fue como si Hermione recordara que estaba molesta con Ron y se soltó de su mano y se paro en seco en medio de la Sala Común. Ron solo la interrogó con la mirada y ella le dijo - ¿Qué quieres? - A lo que Ron frunció el seño, comenzaba a molestarse con esa actitud voluble de Hermione, primero lo besaba y luego le decía que no debió pasar, luego él la besa y ella le responde pero ella no quería, hace un momento acababan de besarse y ahora ella luce como si estuviera enojada con él * ¿Qué diablos le pasa? * Pensó Ron después de que todos esos pensamientos pasaran por su cabeza  
  
- ¡¿Qué te pasa últimamente eh?! - Le reclamó Ron - Ya no se con que me vas a salir, has estado tan. voluble. tan. cambiante conmigo. me haces dudar sobre lo que hago y lo que debo de hacer. no se si decirte las cosas o no. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer las cosas más fáciles?... me confundes demasiado - Le dijo Ron cruzado de brazos  
  
- ¡¿Yo?! - Le dijo Hermione completamente indignada - ¡¿Yo te confundo?!... ¡¿Y que se supone que debo pensar yo?!... ¡Primero me dices que me quieres y luego te retractas! - Ella también se quedó cruzada de brazos y mirando fijamente a Ron como esperando una respuesta. Pero él ya no pudo responderle, con eso último lo dejo sin palabras y se quedó mirando al piso  
  
- Me voy a dormir. - Dijo Hermione aún molesta y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Ron también lo hizo y esta vez si logro conciliar el sueño, ya era demasiado tarde como para no hacerlo.  
  
Al otro día, afortunadamente Ron tenía la libertad de levantarse tarde, después de haberse desvelado la noche anterior. Eran 11:30 y Ron apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos, al hacerlo noto un pergamino en la mesita que estaba junto a la cama, lo tomo mientras se restregaba los ojos y leyó:  
  
Ron: Tuvimos que marcharnos a Hogsmade sin ti, trate de despertarte pero fue imposible, como sea, Hermione y yo te esperaremos en el caldero chorreante.  
Harry  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, se que el anterior fue algo corto y aburrido, pero aquí esta por fin la actualización!!, espero que les guste y ya faltan pocos capítulos para que esta historia termine así que estén pendientes  
  
Daneva Snape: Siento no haber puesto el titulo de la canción, se me olvido, se llama "El amor de mi vida" y no se quien la escribió, y la cantan varias personas, pero yo la he oído en Ricky Martin, y la canta genial, en verdad es una canción muy bonita, te recomiendo que la escueces, no se exactamente en que disco de Ricky sea que esta, pero como yo de él sólo tengo el disco de éxitos pues ahí viene, o si no la puedes bajar de Internet, es muy bonita. Y no te preocupes, no te volverás loca, no tendrán que pasar otros 6 capítulos para que se lo cuente. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por tu Review!! Y espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos: Ford Anglia 2000  
  
Merodeadora_Chii (chuchi_ccs88@hotmail.com): Tienes razón, Ron no debió decirle eso, pero a veces uno dice las cosas sin pensar por actuar por impulso que es como a veces lo hace Ron. Y ya vez que ahora no me tarde tanto en actualizar, siento haber tardado la vez anterior, ya no tardaré tanto. ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu Review!! Y espero que te siga gustando el Fic. Besos. Ford Anglia 2000  
  
Lil Granger ^^ (ligy974@hotmail.com): Lily!!: Me alegra que te hayas esforzado repasando lo de tu examen, cuando las cosas te cuestan trabajo son más bonitos los logros :) ¡Me da gusto que te guste leer una y otra vez mi historia¡! Yo así voy a estar con la tuya cuando la termines, la voy a leer una y otra vez, porque la verdad es que me encanta!!, te esta quedando padrísima, enserio!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Besos. Ford Anglia 2000  
  
Anne M. Riddle. (anneriddle15@hotmail.com): Aquí tienes la continuación, muchas gracias por tu Review!! Y sobre tu historia, ya leí el primer capítulo, y me da gusto que se haya muerto Frank!!!, pero todavía no la acabo, ya pronto la terminaré de leer y te dejaré un review, :) No te sientas mal si no te dejan muchos, así es en un principio, pero ya verás que después te van a dejar muchos ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu Review!! :)  
  
caroLina: Si, Ronnie esta loquito, pero así es más tierno, y siento no haber puesto el nombre de la canción (era canción) se me olvidó, pero se llama "El amor de mi vida" y no se quien la escribió y la cantan muchos, pero yo la he oído en Ricky Martin, no se exactamente en que disco, pero yo tengo el de exitos de él y ahí viene. O la puedes bajar de Internet, te la recomiendo mucho, es una canción muy bonita te enamoras de ella al escucharla :) ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu Review!! Espero que te siga gustando el Fic :) Besos. Ford Anglia 2000  
  
filia: Leí tu mensaje en Harry Argentino y te lo respondo acá porque ya vez que allá ya no actualizan, me dio mucho gusto ver tus mensajes, eres muy amable!! Gracias!! Y ya pronto verás como acaba y muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo!!!, :) Besos. Ford Anglia 2000  
  
Bueno, eso fue todo, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído la historia y sobre todo a todos los que me han dejado Review, se los agradezco mucho, y como ya le comentaba a caroLina y a Daneva Snape: olvide poner el titulo de la canción que puse en el capítulo pasado, se llama "El amor de mi vida" y no se de quien es pero yo la he oído en Ricky Marín y es una canción lindísima.  
  
Espero que les guste el capítulo, me despido. Mis mejores deseos a todos: Ford Anglia 2000 


	8. Capítulo 8

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Capítulo 8:  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Ron caminaba por las calles de Hogsmade rumbo al Caldero Chorreante cuando vio un local que no había notado antes "Xolam Toda Ocasión" Desde afuera se notaba que era una tienda de regalos, lo que hizo que Ron recordara algo*¡¿Cómo no lo recordaba?! ¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Hermione!* Miro ilusionado desde afuera de la vitrina, buscó en su bolsillo y no encontró más que 4 o5 Knuts.  
  
- ¿Weasley? ¿Ronald Weasley? - Le llamó alguien que se asomaba desde la puerta de la tienda. Ron se volvió hacia la voz sorprendido y se encontró con un anciano con el cabello completamente blanco, flacucho, pero muy elegante  
  
- . ¿Si?... - Le dijo Ron dudoso  
  
- ¿Eres tu verdad? - Le sonrió el anciano  
  
- . ¿A que se refiere?. -  
  
- Pasa, pasa - Le dijo el hombre muy entusiasmado y entró a la tienda esperando a que Ron lo siguiera, y así lo hizo.  
  
- Sígueme. - Le dijo el viejo ya que los dos estaban adentró y lo condujo hasta una pequeña salita contigua al mostrador y las escaleras, estaba algo oscuro pero el anciano se acercó a una lámpara que estaba entre los dos sillones y la encendió.  
  
- Siéntate hijo. - Le dijo dulcemente el señor mientras tomaba asiento y Ron lo hizo también en el sillón de enfrente, estaba muy desconcertado e incomodo, no tenia idea siquiera de porque había entrado, no debió hacerlo, no lo conocía, jamás había visto a ese hombre  
  
- Eidan Kump. para servirte - Le dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Mucho gusto. - Dijo Ron sin estar muy seguro de que hacer o que decir ¿Cómo era que este hombre sabía su nombre? ¿De donde lo conoce? - O. ¿ya nos conocemos? - Preguntó Ron apenado al no recordarlo  
  
- Bueno no. no nos conocemos. - Le explicó Eidan  
  
- ¿Entonces.? ¿Cómo.sabe.? -  
  
- Te vi en un sueño, y te reconocí cuando te vi. sabia que eras tú. Ron Weasley. ¿así es como te dicen verdad?... Ron. -  
  
Ron se confundió aún más  
  
- Pero. q.c.a-a. - No podía formar una sola palabra completa, hasta que se limpio la garganta - Pero. no entiendo. explíquese -  
  
- Veras. hace muchos, muchos años, vino a mi tienda un joven Arthur Weasley -  
  
- ¿Mi papá? - e preguntó Ron impresionado  
  
- No. tu abuelo. como tú sabrás. tu abuela murió unos meses después de nacido tu padre. ¿No? -  
  
- Si. eso me han dicho - Le respondió Ron  
  
- Bueno. pues tu abuelo vino aquí y compro una esclava que tenía gravadas por detrás las palabras "Te Amo" se lo había comprado a tu abuela para su primer aniversario de casados. Lo pago y me di cuenta que algo había pasado, porque a decir verdad era bastante cara y no había venido a recogerla en semanas y cuando llegó a comprarla parecía muy urgente. Días después por fin vino. se veía muy triste y me dijo que ya no se iba a llevar la esclava, le pregunte ¿Por que? Y me contó como su esposa había muerto y que ya no la necesitaba. yo le insiste en que se la llevara, después de todo ya la había pagado y en este negocio los documentos están respaldados por magia que los hace irrompibles. pero el me dijo que yo me la quedara, que ya no tenía a quien regalársela. luego a punto de salir del local se volvió a hacia mi y me dijo. posiblemente algún día venga algún descendiente mío que la necesite. y aquí estas. desde que te vi mirando la vitrina supe que tu eras Ronald Weasley. - Concluyó Eidan con una gran sonrisa  
  
- ¿Pero como sabe como me llamo? ¿Cómo sabe que soy yo? ¿Cómo sabe que yo soy nieto de. mi abuelo? ¿Cómo dice que me soñó? - Pregunto Ron muy confuso mientras le llagaban otro montón de preguntas a la cabeza  
  
- Bueno. yo siempre he tenido cierto don, muchas veces he soñado con las personas que voy a conocer después. y la noche en que tu abuelo vino y me dijo todo eso, soñé con el momento en que tu estarías parado frente al vitral. vestido exactamente como lo estas ahora y en un día como este. y yo. simplemente sabía que eras tu. y sabía que te llamabas Ronald Weasley. y me entere de muchas otras cosas de tu vida. cosas que han pasado antes y que pasaran después. - Le dijo Eidan con esa sonrisa que no paraba. Ron lucia muy confundido no sabia que decir, así que se quedó callado.  
  
- Bueno y. ¿No piensas recoger tu herencia? -  
  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Me la piensa dar? -Preguntó Ron ilusionado  
  
- ¡Claro!, espérame un momento - Dijo él y subió escaleras arriba dejando a Ron solo en la pequeña sala, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿sería verdad?  
  
Entonces Ron vio algo que había junto a la lámpara *¿Qué es eso?* Se acercó más * Es. ¡un pensadero!* Ron nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno tan cerca, pasó una mano por encima *¿Cómo funcionara esto?* Pensó Ron (N/A: ¡¡Es un metiche!!) Acercó su mano lentamente al pensadero hasta que lo tocó.  
  
Todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor, era parecido a viajar por los polvos flu, todo pasaba muy rápido dando vueltas.  
  
- Mi esposa. - Decía un joven alto y pelirrojo - Mi. esposa. - Comenzó a sollozar - Murió. - Rompió en llanto -  
  
Ron estaba ahí mismo, presenciando aquel suceso que Eidan acababa de contarle. Luego de esto todo comenzó a dar vueltas otra vez y de repente se encontraba en el hospital San Mungo por lo que pudo reconocer. Veía a un hombre en la Sala de espera, se veía muy nervioso. se acercó más y el hombre al fin levantó la cara *¡Es mi padre!* pensó Ron exaltado.  
  
Llegó una enfermera y se dirigió hacia él - Señor Weasley. felicidades, acaba de tener un hermoso niño. ya puede pasar - Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
El Señor Weasley se levanto de su silla muy emocionado y entró en uno de los cuartos. Ron lo siguió y vio ahí a su madre cargando un bebé, se veía mucho más joven al igual que su padre - ¿Qué te parese Ronald?... Ronald Weasley - Le dijo la Señora Weasley - Perfecto. Ron. - Dijo el padre mirando al bebé.  
  
De nuevo todo comenzó a dar vueltas y Ron se encontraba en el expresso de Hogwarts en el mismo compartimiento en el que estaba en primer año  
  
- Ron. Ron Weasley - - Harry. Harry Potter -  
  
- Es cierto. tu. tienes la. la. ¿cicatriz? - Harry sonrió y se levantó el fleco para mostrarle a Ron la cicatriz  
  
- Excelente. Ella es Scabbers. patética ¿no crees?... Fredd me enseño como hacerla amarilla. -  
  
Entonces fue cuando el Ron del presente reconoció perfectamente a una chica de cabello castaño y espeso que entraba el compartimiento  
  
- ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Un niño llamad Neville perdió uno - dijo ella. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al ver esa escena, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de verla desde un pensadero  
  
- Ya le hemos dicho que no -  
  
-Oh. ¿Estas haciendo magia?... Entonces vamos a verlo. -  
  
- Rayo de Sol dorado, color de la mantequilla. convertida esta rata en amarilla. - - ¿Estas seguro de que es un hechizo verdadero?... Bueno. no es muy efectivo ¿verdad?... yo he probado unos sencillos. Desde luego ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, espero que eso sea suficiente. Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quienes son?  
  
- Yo soy Ron Weasley - murmuró  
  
- Harry Potter. -  
  
Todo comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo y de repente Ron se encontraba en el bosque prohibido, al frente suyo estaban Harry, Hermione y. su "otro yo". Los tres caminaban y de repente un perro enorme se llevó a Ron corriendo hasta lo que el recordaba era la casa de los gritos, - ¡¡RON!! - Gritaron Harry y Hermione y corrieron tras el perro y cuando el Ron del presente corrió también el paisaje se desvaneció y todo comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo.  
  
Ron volvió a sentir que aterrizaba y se miró en su quito año antes de su primer partido de quidditch como guardian  
  
-No pienses eso - dijo Harry firmemente, pasándole los cereales- Vas a estar bien. Es normal estar nervioso.  
  
-Soy basura - gruñó Ron-.Soy un asco. No puedo jugar ni para salvar mi vida. ¿En qué estaba pensando?  
  
-Mantén el control- aconsejó Harry severamente- Mira la parada que hiciste con el pie el otro día, hasta Fred y George dijeron que fue genial.  
  
Ron giró un torturado rostro hacia Harry.  
  
-Eso fue un accidente- le susurró miserablemente-. No pretendía hacerlo...me resbalé de la escoba mientras nadie me veía y cuando estaba tratando de regresar pateé la Quaffle por casualidad.  
  
-Bueno. unos cuantos accidentes más como ese y el juego está en el saco, ¿verdad?  
  
Todo daba vueltas de nuevo y ahora se veía a si mismo parado frente al vitral igual que hace un momento, solo que ahora se veía desde dentro de la tienda, miro hacia un lado y vio a Eidan que susurraba - Ron. Ronald Weasley. - Y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
Todo comenzó a dar vueltas bruscamente de nuevo y Ron se encontraba ahora parado en el Caldero Chorreante. solo que ahora el no se veía ahí, solo veía a Harry y Hermione (N/A: Y a todos los demás clientes, claro.). Vio como un mortífago llegaba por detrás del asiento de Harry y Hermione sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, apunto a Hermione y dijo - Avada K. -  
  
Todo dio vueltas y vueltas otra vez y Ron esta vez se encontraba en el sillón que estaba junto al pensadero, ya había vuelto al presente, y frente a el estaba Eidan con una cara de angustia esta vez - ¿Qué has visto? ¿Viste cosas sobre ti? ¿No has visto nada sobre tu futuro o si? - Le dijo preocupado.  
  
Ron se quedó callado, las piernas no le respondían, tenia ganas de correr en ese mismo momento al Caldero Chorreante y verificar que ese no fuera el futuro que le esperaba  
  
- Responde. - Le insistió Eidan preocupado  
  
- Yo. ¿Se puede cambiar el futuro? - Preguntó Ron con mucha preocupación en su mirada - ¡¿Entonces si viste sobre tu futuro?! - Le dijo Eidan abriendo los ojos lo más que podían abrirse  
  
- ¡Debo irme! - Le dijo Ron levantandose del sillón lo más rápido que pudo ya cuando por fin sus piernas respondieron  
  
- ¡Tu esclava! - Le recordó Eidan. Ron se volvió y tomó el estuche negro que Eidan sostenía en una mano - ¡Gracias! ¡Prometo venir a visitarlo después! ¡Me tengo que ir! - Le dijo Ron y luego salió corriendo y lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante...  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola!! Como están todos!!. Espero que bien, que mejor que pasar un rato agradable en Internet leyendo Fics?. :) (No lo digo porque sea mío ¿eh?...) Bueno, aquí esta el PENULTIMO capítulo. Uno más y la historia termina. ¡¡No se lo pierdan se va a poner bueno!! En el mismo canal y a la misma hora... Quería que se escuchara como final de telenovela... ¿Lo logré?... no verdad??... pero bueno, lo intenté. Espero que les gusté este capítulo!!. No hay besos ni nada, pero es parte dela historia, y pronto el gran desenlace!!! (Ni tan grande, pero dejen que me haga promoción...)  
  
Respondo Reviews:  
  
poly-14: ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! Siento que no me salgan más largos pero es porque... de lo bueno poco ¿no?... ja ja ja ja!!, no ¿eh?, no lo digo enserio. Me parece que este si me quedó un poquitín más largo, aunque no hay besos, pero... es más largo. Me da mucho gusto que te guste el Fic, espero que te guste también este capítulo. Saludos. :) Bye.  
  
Merodeadora_Chii (chuchi_ccs88@hotmail.com): De nuevo te agradezco mucho por tu review!! Espero que te guste también este capítulo, aunque ya casi se acaba el Fic. :) Saludos. Bye.  
  
risha weasley longbottom: ¡¡Es cierto lo que me dices!! (De que el Caldero Chorreante no esta en Hogsmade) Le siento, no lo recordaba, soy un poco despistada como te habrás dado cuenta. Pero ya ni modo, ya lo puse así en el capítulo anterior, así que lo tuve que dejar así también en este capítulo. Pero ahora lo tendré en cuenta para algún otro Fic. Gracias por avisarme :) Muchas gracias por tu Review!! Espero que te guste el capítulo!! Y gracias por tus porras :) Bye.  
  
cristalgirl: ¡¡Que lindo tu Review!! Me encantó, Gracias!!, Eres muy amable, me levantaste mucho el animo. Gracias!! Espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos. :) Bye.  
  
annafreey: ¡¡Gracias!!. A mi también me encantó tu Review. Y espero que también te guste este capítulo. ¡¡Gracias por tu Review!! Saludos. Bye :)  
  
oliveriux (oliveriux@hotmail.com): Valla!! Lo has entendido!!. Si... me gusta crear suspenso... :) Interesante tu análisis, No lo había visto así, sólo trate de escribir como era que reaccionaria Ron y como era que Reaccionaria Hermione. No me imagine que varios chicos también fueran así. :) Aunque a decir verdad las chicas si somos volubles. Pero es defensa de sus indecisiones!! :) Muchas gracias por tu Review!! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos. :) Bye.  
  
Eso ha sido Todo. Dejenme sus Reviws que todos los reviso y los tomo mucho en cuenta!!, además esto esta a punto de terminar y quiero saber que opinan hasta lo que va del Fic. Espero sus Reviews ¿eh?. Mis mejores deseos a Todos, Y muchas gracias a los que me han dejado Reviews!! :) Besos!!. ..::Ford Anglia 2000::..  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- 


	9. Capítulo 9

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡¡Hola!!. Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en mandar este capítulo, es que hubo un problema con mi Internet y no podía entrar, pero ya estoy de vuelta y pronto actualizaré mis otros Fics. Así que espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo porque es ¡¡EL ULTIMO!!. Así que... ¿Listos?... ¡¡A Leer!!:  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Capítulo 9:  
  
Cuando por fin llegó al Caldero Chorreante vio a un hombre cuya capa le cubria hasta la cabeza y caminaba hacia los asientos de Harry y Hermione. Ron se acercó más a él y le escucho pronunciar - Ave. -  
  
- ¡¡NO!! - Grito Ron, y el mortífago no pudo terminar la frase porque Ron se le había lanzado encima por detrás. El hombre calló al piso con Ron encima de el y su varita había salido volando de su mano, todos callaron y fijaron su mirada en ellos - ¿Señor Weasley? - Preguntó Dumbledore que estaba a unas cuantas mesas alejado del lugar - ¡Iba a lanzar una maldición! ¡Es un mortífago! - Grito Ron que estaba aún sobre él. De repente varios dementors salieron del piso y Ron se levanto de inmediato. Los dementors se acercaron al mortífago y se lo llevaron volado lejos del Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Todos estaban de lo más impresionados y en silencio, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall y Trelaweny salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del lugar para buscar con la mirada a los Dementors  
  
- Vamos. - Les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione y ellos lo siguieron a la salida. Caminaron toda la calle y en la vuelta de la esquina Harry se dirigio a Ron expectante - ¿Y bien? - - ¿Que? - Preguntó Ron - Como lo sabías. - - ¿Saber que? - - Que el mortífago iba a venir. tu lo sabias Ron. no me puedes engañar - Ron respiró profundo y les contó a Harry y Hermione todo lo que había pasado y estos lo escuchaban con los ojos como platos de la impresión  
  
- ¿De - De verdad? - Le dijo Harry, y Ron solo asintió con la cabeza - Y. ¿la esclava? - Le dijo Harry. Ron saco el estuche de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Harry, este abrio el estuche y Ron y Hermione pudieron ver la esclava por ensima del hombro de Harry - Es toda de oro. - Dijo Harry impresionado.  
  
Al otro día Ron se encontraba en la Sala Común con una idea en mente, en cuanto Hermione bajara le iba a dar la esclava y le iba a confesar lo que realmente siente por ella.  
  
Después de un rato Hermione las escaleras y Ron se levantó del sillón al verla - Hola. - Le dijo con una sonrisa débil - Hola. - Le respondió ella fríamente y camino hacia el retrato para salir - Espera. no te vayas. - Le dijo Ron dulcemente, ella solo se paro en seco a espaldas de Ron y con los brazos cruzados, no quería volver a creerle a Ron, se había vuelto muy desconfiada de él, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, Ron le dijo que la quería y luego se retractó, ya no sabía como reaccionar con él.  
  
Ron caminó hacia Hermione y la abrazó por la espalda - Feliz cumpleaños. - le susurró al oido. Luego Ron la soltó con uno de sus brazos para sacar el estuche de la esclava de su bolsillo - Toma - Le dijo Ron poniéndosela enfrente  
  
A Hermione se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas, no podía creer que Ron le estuviera dando esa esclava que ¡¡era como la herencia de su familia!!  
  
- Ron. - Hermione tomó el estuche y se volvió hacia él - No. no puedo aceptarlo. - Le dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salir de la emoción - Tienes que aceptarlo. no podría darselo a nadie más - Le dijo con una sonrisa peculiar que hizo que Hermione preguntara - ¿A que te refieres? - - Mira lo que dice atrás. - Le dijo Ron con una sonrisa temerosa.  
  
Ella así lo hizo, le dio la vuelta a la esclava y vio lo que decía atrás "Te Amo". Con esto las lágrimas contenidas de Hermione comenzaron a salir silenciosamente - Espero que esta vez sea enserio. - Le dijo a Ron con una gran sonrisa y luego lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras sollozaba.  
  
- ¿Entonces?... ¿lo aceptas? - Le pregunto Ron y Hermione se separo de él - Sólo si prometes no retractarte - Le dijo ella sonriendo - ¡Claro que no mi amor! - Le dijo Ron abrazándola - Te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO! - Le grito Ron mientras la abrazaba, se separaron lentamente y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios - Yo también te amo - Le dijo Hermione - ¿Te la pongo? - Le dijo Ron señalando el estuche abierto con la mirada - Si. - Le dijo Hermione y él la sacó del estuche para ponersela - Hermione. - Le dijo Ron después de abrochar la esclava - ¿Quieres?... ¿Te gustaría?... ¿Ser. mi novia? - Le dijo muy rojo - Y ahora si es enserio - Hermione rió ante el último comentario y luego se acercó a el para besarlo muy dulce y tiernamente - - ¿Puedo tomar eso como un si? - Le preguntó Ron después de separarse - Si. - Le susurró Hermione - Luego se volvieron a abrazar - Bueno... ¿Vamos a desayunar? - Le dijo Ron cuando se separaron y Hermione asintió - ¿Sabes que? - Le dijo Hermione mientras caminaban tomados de la mano - ¿Que? - - Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. -  
  
FIN...  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡¡Y así termina!! Que les pareció?, no porque ya halla terminado dejen de mandarme Reviews ¿eh?! No!!, quiero ver sus Reviews ahora más que nunca para saber que les ha parecido el capítulo más importante (por ser el final) y que les a parecido el Fic completo. Y muchas gracias a los que me mandaron Reviews en el capítulo anterior: :)  
  
Clau: ¡¡Muchas Gracias por tus Ánimos!!, y si, hasta aquí llega el Fic... pero ni modo, tenía que terminar en algún momento ¿no?, pero no te preocupes, ¡¡Tengo otros Fics!!, espero que también te gusten. ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu Review!!. Bye :)  
  
PaMe_LiTa: Si... se que fue corto... lo siento, pero así me salió... y este también esta un poco corto... pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado :) ¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu Review!! Bye  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: ¡¡Claro que no me aburro de tus Reviews!!, me encanta leerlos! :) Espero no defraudarte con el final fantástico... Y aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te halla gustado. ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu Review!! Bye :)  
  
poly-14: Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios!, aquí tienes la actualización. Espero que te guste. Y sobre tu Fic: No he tenido tiempo, y cuando lo tuve ya no tuve Internet (por eso me había tardado en actualizar), pero ya lo tengo así que lo leeré y te dejaré Review :) ¡¡Muchas gracias por el tuyo!!. Bye :)  
  
Yo-Io-I: Es muy buena tu idea: Que la esclava podría salvarle la vida a Hermione... pero como ves, no fue así exactamente... pero de todas formas la esclava jugo un papel importante ¿no?... Bueno aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo como los anteriores. ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu Review!! Bye :)  
  
annafreey: ¡¡Siento haberte dejado en suspenso!!, pero así es mejor ¿no?, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, pero no te preocupes para otro Fic mío... ¡¡Nunca dejo que alguno de los principales muera!!, y trato de dar siempre finales felices... ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu Review!! Bye :)  
  
mna: Ya ves que nadie murió!!. De nada por el Mail que te mande... Y ¡¡muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios!!. ¡¡Muchas gracias también por tu Review!! Bye :)  
  
cristalgirl: Si lo sé!!, "Ron el súper héroe", difícil de imaginar, el héroe siempre ha sido Harry ¿no?, pero había que darle crédito por una vez al lindo de Ron. :) Siento haberte hecho esperar por la actualización, es que mi Internet no servía.... pero ya estoy aquí!!, Así que espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡¡Muchas Gracias por tu Review!!. Bye :)  
  
oliveriux: Soy una maldita no??!!, y para que se te quite me tarde más en actualizar de lo normal!!!... No, no es cierto, no actualizae pronto porque mi Internet no servía... Y si iba a advertir de los Spoilers... pero la verdad lo olvide... Además... malo si te hubiera dicho quien muere!!... Bueno, Gracias por tu Review. Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo... que es el último, espero que me dejes algun día algun review en algún otro Fic porque me caes Muy bien!!, pero me despido si ya no vuelvo a saber de ti!!. Bye :)  
  
Lil Granger: ¡¡Hola!! Como ves la estoy de vuelta, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo aunque... tal vez ya sabias algunas cosas de él... Pero, bueno... ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Y por tu Review!!. Nos Leemos. Bye :)  
  
karla-hoshi: Bueno, pues aquí tienes el capítulo final para que enteres de lo que paso, espero que te haya gustado el capírulo. Muchas gracias por tu Review!!. Bye :)  
  
Por último quiero agradecer a todos las personas que me han dejado Reviews en total de todo el Fic!. Muchas Gracias a:  
  
JaNy, Female-Charmer, karla-hoshi, FleurBeauxbatons, Daneva Snape, Karla ('Mione), caroLinna, LavenderG, Moryn, Yussi, Merodeadora_Chii, HermioneWP, Lil Granger, Moryn, poly-14, oliveriux, Anne M. Riddle., risha weasley longbottom, cristalgirl, annafreey, Clau, PaMe_LiTa, Yo-Io-I, mna. *¡¡GRACIAS!!*  
  
Este fue el tercer Fic Que he escrito. Muchas gracias a todas estas personas por su apoyo, porque todos y cada uno de ustedes me dieron algo de enticuasmo para seguir con la historia, así que muchas gracias, y el El Fic va dedicado a todos Ustedes y en especial a mi amiga Tania, que me ha apoyado mucho para él. ¡¡Gracias a Todos!!  
  
Mis Mejores deseos a Todos!. Nos vemos en algun otro Fic suyo o mío. Bye. Fue un gusto compartir todo esto con Ustedes. :) :) :) :)  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- 


End file.
